


Bananas for The Doctor

by Wiccy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a dream that helps her cope with The Doctor’s Regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas for The Doctor

She was dreaming and she knew it but, this dream was different somehow, it felt a lot more real. She was alone in an empty, silvery place that shimmered at the edges of her peripheral vision and seemed as vast and endless as time and space itself. It was actually a space in nothingness and her brain struggled to process it. She didn't know this place, didn't understand why she would dream of something she'd never seen and couldn't understand. She stood there, looking around with wide searching eyes, trying to make sense of where she was. There was nothing there, nothing to give her a frame of reference or to anchor her mind around. Nothing but air and shimmer and her. 

It made her think of the Doctor. The proper Doctor. Her Doctor. He would know, if he were there, he would tell her what this place was and what it meant and he would tell her what she was meant to do.

She thought of him and her heart cried out for him and he appeared. He walked out of the air itself, cheeky grin firmly in place between those big, wonderful ears; his bright, crystal blue eyes sparkling and his black leather coat bouncing outward behind him with each step. Her heart stopped and her lips parted slightly, releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Hello Rose," He stopped just out of reach. "Miss me?"

All she could do was stare. She felt quite like her brain was turning to mush and leaking out her ears. Her mouth opened and closed without emitting a sound and making her feel very much like a gold fish in a glass bowl. She was completely gobsmacked and speech seemed a completely forgotten concept.

"You call me all this way just to stare at me then did you?" his grin became wider, if that was possible, and a mischievous glint sparkled in his eye.

"This is a dream?" she questioned uncertainly, finally able to force words from her mouth.

"You're sleeping, yes, but it's more than that."

"More?"

"Yes." the single incline of his head reaffirming his words.

She didn't ask him to explain it, she thought she understood, that this was a place beyond reality, a place where only your mind could go. Her eyes moved to his and searched for confirmation. 

"You said you'd never see me again."

He grinned at her. "I did," he nodded. 

She gave him a look, trying to tell him that she needed more than that if he wanted her to understand. 

His grin widened. "You're more powerful than you know, Rose Tyler."

"I did," she asked gesturing between the two of them and the room around them, "this?"

"You did," he was still grinning, his eyes held hers with soft fondness.

She still looked uncertain and her brow crumpled together in thought as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth.

"That's," she paused, "umm, what did I do exactly?"

"I will never understand just how you apes managed to evolve as you did," he chuckled a low, deep sound coming from the base of his chest, and shook his head.

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest expressing her displeasure without words. He just laughed a little louder and took a step closer.

"You called, pulled me here from the ether, for lack of a better term. It takes a powerful mind for that."

"Then you're," she gestured at him, "a ghost?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly."

"I don't understand," her face was folded into confusion again.

"You don't have to understand it Rose, just let it be as it is."

They stood in silence for a moment, just watching each other while Rose turned over what he had said in her mind and decided that he was right. She would just let it be. Some things didn't really need explanation and this, whatever it was, had brought him to her. 

"Can I," she hesitated as she took a step closer, "can I touch you?"

He shook his head with another chuckle. 

"Don't be daft, what a silly question. Of course you can touch me," he moved forward closing the space between them and his hand came up to cup her cheek, "and I can touch you."

She leaned into his touch, tears welling in her eyes, then her eyes slipped shut and the weight of her eyelids forced the tears out over her cheeks. His thumb swept over the moisture, wiping it away, and he pulled her into him, his arms engulfing her in a tight embrace. Her own arms wound around his waist and she breathed in the scent of him. He smelled of musk, the bitter tang of oil and something alien and completely unique only to him, with just a tinge of banana. The power of it all ripped a sob from her chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she was soaking the front of his jumper with the saline pouring from her eyes.

"Shhh," he whispered, his hand petting slowly over her hair and back, "It's alright Rose, it's alright."

"No it's not, how can it be?" she pushed further into his arms, sobs still racking her, "It's all my fault, I lost you and it's all my fault. I can feel that in my soul. What happened to is all my fault. I only wanted you safe but instead I've lost you."

His arms moved and his hands cupped her face, bringing it upward so that their eyes met, sharp blue to liquid hazel and he smiled softly. 

"You've not lost me Rose, I'm right here, I'm always here. I'll always be here, wherever, whenever you are. Always."

A shudder rippled over her body and she pulled in breath, trying to calm herself even though the tears still streamed down over the heated and flushed skin of her face.

"But I never even got to tell you how I feel," she gulped back the hiccups, "that I, that I, I..." she just couldn’t get the words to come out.

His eyes lit with blue flame and she was lost in them. Lost and burning from the core outward, completely overcome by the passion she saw dancing there.

"You think I don't know? You risked everything for me Rose Tyler, your life, your sanity, your future. For me. It still awes me," his voice was a hush, just above a whisper and his eyes were moving over her face now, a look akin to worship dressing his angular features, "How could I not know?"

She shook beneath his hands and then her own were covering his, trapping them against her face.

"I can't remember, not any of it, I want to, I want to remember. Please," her eyes begged him and he looked sorry for it.

"I can't give you that Rose, you weren't designed for it but," he paused and seemed to consider something for a moment, "I can give you back this."

His face moved lower, toward hers and her eyes slid closed once more. His lips brushed hers, light as a feather, a spark dancing heat between them for a moment before he added pressure. The chaste kiss quickly became something else, deeper, a thunder storm of emotions conveyed through lips and tongue and teeth. When they finally broke apart Rose's eyes remained closed, but she could still feel him looking at her. Slowly she opened them and met his.

"I love you Rose Tyler. Until the end of everything."

She wanted to say it too, she wanted to respond, to tell him, to put a voice to her heart but the look in his eyes told her that she didn't need to. He knew. That was enough.

"Before I go," he began.

"Don't say that," she begged.

"Rose," he chuckled, "I'm getting the oddest since of deja vu."

That earned him a small, short laugh.

"Now, as I was saying, before I go, I have something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out something long, curved and yellow.

"A banana?" her eyebrows shot up toward her hairline.

"Bananas are good Rose. Always have bananas!" his grin was back.

She laugh wetly and reached out to take the banana. He bent and kissed the top of her head then turned and began to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" she called desperately at his retreating form.

He paused and look back over his shoulder with a smirk, "All you have to do is look."

And he was gone.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

She crawled up slowly from the haze of dreams to cross that blurry line back into reality. She tossed her legs over the side of her bed and blinked down at the floor. It took her sleep addled brain several long moments to realize that clutched in her hand was a banana. She looked down at it with wide eyes. She could hear his voice now, telling her how bananas were good, much better than sonic weapons and she couldn't help but laugh.

Around her the TARDIS was still resting, the low lights and quiet indicating that it was still 'night' aboard the time ship. She slipped out of bed and wandered into the hall. 

A few moments later found her watching him from the shadows of the doorway as he worked, poking wires and turning nobs, completely lost in whatever task he was performing. There were moments, just moments, flashes while she watched, when she knew, she could see him, her Doctor, he was still there, still with her. This man, despite the new face, was still him. The packaging was different in every way possible but there was still the feeling of familiarity and closeness and connection, that spark when her hand was in his. 

She smiled and moved forward toward the console, toward him, and he blinked when he looked up at her. She slid against the console beside him.

"'Ello. Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head and brought up her hand, offering him the banana she held there. He looked down at it then back up at her, his mouth forming into that bright, brilliant, familiar grin. He reached out and took it.

"Banana's are good," he informed her around a mouthful of yellow mush.

She laughed. He grinned wider. He was definitely her Doctor.


End file.
